Jealousy
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: I never get jealous, Says Chazz. Little did he know, he does...Sequal to My Feelings!
1. Chapter 1

Jelousy

AN: Yeah, a lot and I mean a **lot** of people liked my stories so I'm going to write a sequal for My Feelings. Thanks for the support people! Oh, and thanks for the reviews! One more thanks is for Yami's Chan because she's awsome and she was the one who inspired me to write these stories!

_

* * *

_

_Jelousy?..._

What is this jelousy?

I'm never jelous, unless you are talking about dueling.

I am indeed jelousy.

Who?

No, not Zane Truesdale.

No, not Aster.

Not at all the famous pros.

Who I am jelous of is Jaden Yuki, my all time rival and somewhat crush.

I don't know why but I am indeed jelous of Jaden for his dueling.

I am never jelous of anything besides this thing.

Nope, I'm never jelous.

* * *

Jaden Yuki, age 15, was walking to his dorm after the summer vacation.

Yes, he was feeling great but one thing is so not right.

Someone is stalking him.

Yes, someone is stalking **him**, Jaden Yuki, the school duffus and best duelist.

Something is very wrong...

* * *

Someone is following me! What do I do? What do I do?, I thought as I started to panic.

Should I walk to my dorm to pretend that that person is not stalking me or should I try to see who is stalking me?

The stalker is really scaring me.

I choose the first one, pretend he isn't here.

He isn't here, he isn't here, he is here!!!

_

* * *

_

_Jaden..._

As Chazz Princeston was "dreaming" about Jaden he saw the real Jaden.

_Huh? What's he doing?_

As Chazz saw closer he saw a guy.

Which looked like someone but that guy was wearing a hat that was covering his eyes.

_Who dares stalk Jaden?!?_ Chazz thought as he got very angry.

Who was he?

Little did everyone know, it was someone very important that also likes Jaden and is not afraid to show it!

* * *

AN: No, I'm evil. I made it end here. Its gunna be a long way to the end I predict.

Jaden: OMG! What will happen next? Will I die? You will know once Silent gets 5 reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Jealousy

AN: Er...sorry, I misspelled Jealousy, uh...I'm not American. Yeah, so...uh...don't blame me.

XXX

Who is he? 

"Why, God, why? Why did you make me be the stalkee (XD He called himself the stalkee). I'm not a girl, unless the guy who was following me was a girl...But still! Why GOD!?!?!" Jaden yelled. (i cut out the to uh...God? part here, incase it get too repititive. might just be my opinion though.) 

"Uh...Jaden, why are you shouting to uh...God?" Syrus Truesdale, Zane's little brother, asked him. 

"I'm being stalked by some one! What do you think?" 

"Then you should tell Crowler immidiatly!" Syrus said. 

"He won't listen, he hates me, remember?" Jaden said, with a all-hope-is-lost kinda voice, "I just hope he won't stalk me anymore. Then I'm fine!" 

"Yeah, you got me there." Syrus said after putting on his shoes. 

"Huh, where are you going?" Jaden asked. 

"What? I'm going to lunch, remember Jaden?" Syrus said as if Jaden sprouted 3 heads or something. 

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Jaden said, "Oopss, I guess being stalked made me forgetful."

XXX

Who was that guy? 

As Chazz thought of him, he got angrier and angerier.

He better not be after Jaden or I'll never forgive him. 

"Better go to lunch." As he said so he walked out of his room... and someone walked past with a hat low over their eyes.

It's him. 

"It's him...that's the guy..." Jaden wispered. 

"Who?" Syrus asked. 

"Him over there!" Jaden pointed. 

"What? I don't see anyone...Jaden are you sure he was here?" Syrus asked, worried. 

"Huh, look! Ove--" Jaden saw that the guy was gone. 

"Jaden! Jaden, what happened!?" Chazz demanded. 

"Uh...hello to you too..." Jaden said.

XXX

"So he been following you all along? Why don't you do something?" Alexis said. 

"Sorry Alexis but if I told the teachers, I may never be able to be in DA anymore." 

"Yeah, you are right. But tell someone if (i changed this part coz i though alexis sounded uncaring before, but lol you may want her that way) something really horrible happens." 

"Ok, thanks Lexi." Jaden said as he walk away. 

"You're welcome, Jaden." She said turning away also. 

"Bye!" Jaden waved. 

Then Alexis turned back and asked him, "Hey, is Chazz being good to you?" 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jaden asked questioningly. 

"Oh, you know, how's he been? Is he being mean to you, as in bullying?" 

"Oh, no, its been fine, he hasn't done anything bad." Jaden said, '_Wheew, I thought she meant something else. That was close._' 

Meanwhile behind a bush "spying" on Jaden 

'_Hn. Good thing no saw me or else I'd probably been expelled._' Chazz Princeston thought. 

"Uh...Chazz?" Syrus asked. 

"Ack! Syrus, what are you doing? Don't you know you would lose 13 years of your life if you get scared?" Chazz wispered. 

"What am _I _doing? What are _you_ doing? And why are wearing a bush outfit? Don't tell me you are the stalker?" 

"I'm not stalking, I'm protecting Jad--uh...Alexis, yeah, Alexis from...uh...not being ...uh...hurt by Jaden?..." Chazz said. 

"Why are you holding onto a camera?" Syrus pointed out. 

"Uh...to hold good memories?..." 

"Okay...uh...sure..." Syrus said, so not believing it. 

"Chazz? What are you doing here?" Jaden, yes, Jaden said, "And why are you holding onto a camera while wearing a bush outfit?" 

"Uh...I gotta go...to do my laundry! Uh...Bye!" After he said that he rushed off. 

"Ok, that was weird..." 

"You got that right, Sy." 

"Yup, totaly."

XXX

'_Ok, that was close. I hope Jaden doesn't think I'm a stalker now..._' Chazz thought. 

"Chazz? What on earth are you doing here?" someone called. 

"Whaaa!" Chazz fell over (apparently he was sitting down), "Who said that?" 

"its me Bastion! What are you doing _here_?" Bastion said. 

"B-bastion? What do you mean what am I doing here? What are you doing here?" 

"Uh...Chazz...This is my dorm...Of course I am here, I live here. Now seriously, what are you doing here?" 

"Uh...I knew that." Chazz said, running away...again. 

"Wait! Chazz, come back!" Bastion called out.

Meanwhile... 

"Hn. So little Jaden doesn't know who I am. Little does he suspect, I'm someone he already knows..." The "man-in-black" said. 

"ASTER!!! YOU'RE DUELING ZANE IN 10 MINUTES!!!!" A dood called out (I spelt dude dood. I always do that so, yeah, it correct to me). (lol if you want you can change dood to person) 

"Yeah, Joe, I heard you." (I made Joe up) The now Aster said, '_Wait till I fire him...Hope Jaden is watching this...I'll beat Zane in a second...I never lose._'

XXX

To be continued... 

Yup, I am done. Well, not done done, but you get it... 

Please review for the uh...people who would like reviews. 


End file.
